The Forbidden Letters
by Beautiful-Tyrant77
Summary: She wasn't the type of person to break a rule but this rule was one she had to break, for the sake of her heart. THIS IS ON INDEFINITE ABANDONMENT. SORRY.
1. The Forbidden Letter

A sense of paranoia, occupied Hermione's mind. The white pen moved quickly stopping only for the girl to look over her shoulders. She wiped her sweaty palm on her cotton white shirt, then ran it through her bushier than usual hair. She was writing a letter to Harry, one that Dumbledore had forbade. It was a rule made in fear that an owl might be caught and intercepted, leading Voldemort straight to Harry. It was also one rule Hermione was not going to follow. She could not leave her best friend to mourn the death of his godfather, the man who was as close to his father as Harry could get. Determined to be ther for her raven haired friend, she grabbed muggle paper and a pen and began writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know I'm a bad friend for not writing earlier but Dumbledore had prohibited us from writing to you in fear that someone might get the letter and your location. I tried to listen I really did but couldn't. I keep picturing you alone with those things horrible Dursleys. I just could not get it out of my head so here I am writing to you even though they had told us not to do so. I know I can't really understand what you are going through but I'm sorry. I wish you hadn't lost Sirius. I wish you had more time to learn through him about your parents and the love you so justly deserve and I know that right now you are blaming yourself but don't. Sirius died happy, because he got to finally do what he couldn't do all those years; he was your godfather. He loved you Harry and even though he is not with you physically he will be watching over you. I really hope that you get this letter and that my words bring you at least some comfort and remember I will always be here for you if you need me._

_I also wanted to tell you a bit of what is going on here. They are fired Fudge, well he resigned but only because he knew it was the only way to go with dignity. He will officially not be Minister by the end of the summer. That is all the news I've heard so far. I am getting nothing from The Order because I'm have not finished my schooling so I'm sorry I could not give you more. Please be careful and write back soon. Don't send it with Hedwig just put it in the wooden container I sent you, tap the container with your wand and it'll get instantly sent to an identical wooden container I have, it works the same for me. This does no require any magic so you won't be getting in troubl for underage magic._

_Love Hermione_

_P.S Did you do any of your vacation work. _

The girl hopped that the last bit would be taken as a joke because she did not think vacation work was important at all. She hoped that this could somehow comfort him showing Harry that no matter what she will be there for him, even if it's only to make him smile. Showing him some type of normality saying things will never change between them no matter what happened, was something she though he need.

She lifted the white box from the floor, also grabbing the wooden container and place it in the box, sealing the box with tape and writing Harry's address on it. Once finished packing everything she went to find her accomplice and with a simple nod the plan was in motion.

* * *

Author's Note

Hello

Hopefully you did enjoy this. If you found errors please tell me and I'll correct it.

For those who play Pokémon here is my Friend Code 2981 - 6902 - 4896 please Private Message me your friend code and I'll add it.


	2. Short Reply

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat swinging back, forward watching parents and their children playing happily, clueless to all the dangers around them. Harry felt angry, so much anger that it threaten to swallow him up, but the feeling of guilt kept it at bay. He finally figured it out, he had no one, he would always be alone because his so called friend wouldn't bother to write a stupid letter to him. He wanted to write to someone, to forget even for a moment that he hadn't lost Sirius and that it hadn't been his fault he was gone. Harry wished that his parents hadn't died because of him, he wished that some many people wouldn't die because of him. He wish he wasn't the child from that stupid prophecy. He wished he didn't feel so alone.

"I wish…." Harry murmured out loud, before standing up and heading to an empty 4 Privet Drive.

When he arrived there he noticed the medium sized box perched against the door, as he got closer he could make out some letters of his name. It wasn't until Harry got closer that he was sure the package was for him. He grabbed it, looking around to make sure no one had seen him and then went inside to his bedroom to open it. When Harry's eye read the last word on the letter, he gave a small smile and looked at the wooden box with teary eyes. This letter, though a bit awkward was sweet and made him happy because he knew that she cared. He grabbed some muggle paper and pen, then commenced writing.

Dear Hermione

First thing I want to say is I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I should have made sure I was being tricked. I got you and everyone hurt. Thank you for trying and caring about me. I don't know how you knew, the guilt I felt just thinking about Sirius but your letter helped me, even if it was for a bit. I feel

Harry stopped and crossed out the 'I feel from the letter and continued writing hoping that Hermione would not ask his feelings.

The Dursleys are as charming as usual though Big D is avoiding me and seems almost like he's trying to be nice. Please tell me if something else happens.

Harry

P.S I have done some of my work.

It's what kept me from thinking.

Hermione sat down at her desk a single hand resting on the wooden chest waiting for it to change. It had taken some time but she felt the cool wooden box heat up and a small smile erected on her face. She tapped her box then proceeded to wait, the wooden chest opened, she grabbed the letter, Hermione retrieved a single sheet, and as expected there wasn't much writing but she brightens up anyways. In the mere seconds it took Hermione to finish reading her smile vanished. She grab paper and pen then began to write.

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I never thought you'd to think I we never cared. We do care Harry, and nothing not even you being angry at me could change that. You are my best friend one of the important people in my life. It's the reason why I'd follow you anywhere. I want to make sure you're safe because you worry about others so much you forget about your self. There is absolutely nothing you need to apologize for we made our decision. We decided to stay by your side, and I will never change that. We care I care and I will always will.

Hermione hadn't noticed her tears until she saw the darken stains left behind on the paper. She wiped her eyes and continued writing.

I'm with my parents so I won't be getting much information on what's happening but I will tell you the small amount I am getting. I wish I could hug you right now Harry because I know yo need one. I might have an idea for us to meet if it's okay with you..

Love Hermione

The girl's mind began to plan as she folded the letter placing it in the wooden box and tapping her wand three times.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay I got some good and some bad news. I'll give you the bad news first.

I won't be updating much because I have absolutely no time. I work and I'm getting ready to take a vacation to the beautiful island called Puerto Rico.

Good news is. I know exactly where I'm taking this story so I have an idea what I'll write for each chapter. It usually takes me years to think about I'm going to write about.

I'm sorry I haven't updated this in such a long time, though from now and on I'll try to update in less than a month.


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

Hello Readers,

I'm putting this story on a indefinite hold. I do want to finish this story but when i look at it or even read it I ccringe. My writing before was horrid but you could feel the passion and my love for writing in every word but when I look at this i feel like i'm looking at defeat. So I will finish it eventually, hopefully. When I love my writing again.

Liz


End file.
